Retrieving the Book
by Bookaddict394
Summary: Severus Snape is in possession of Hermione Granger's backpack. He wants to find out what secret she is hiding. What will he think when he finds her book on fellatio? Hot smut warning! SS/HG Lemons


**A/N: This story is a sequel to the story "The Demonstration". What you need to know to understand the sequel is that Severus Snape used an altered time turner to return to the day when Hermione Granger came of age. He knew he would get some kind of demonstration, but little did he know it was fellatio. It was a very satisfying experience. The sequel takes place right after future Snape has obliviated Hermione and has returned to the future.**

Retrieving the Book

Professor Snape strode down the hallway towards the library. When he rounded a corner, he spotted a familiar figure in the dim gloom of the corridor. The young woman walked unsteadily, one hand trailing along the wall. The bushy mane of hair identified her as Miss Granger, but her behavior was very out of character. The usually composed, focused student looked as if she were in a daze. He wondered if she might be intoxicated, as unlikely as that seemed to be. Her bushy mane of hair was even wilder than usual, framing her head in an untamed halo. Her clothes were rumpled, and he thought he saw some specks of dirt on her knees.

"Miss Granger!" He addressed her, and she flinched, obviously not having been aware of his presence. Her eyes, glazed over and confused, slowly slid up to meet his. Her forehead wrinkled. "Professor Snape?" He kept watching her eyes as they became more focused. She seemed to come to her senses, her gaze sharpening. And then, quite unexpected, there was a spark of something in her eyes that he couldn't place, but it left him with quite an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He gave her a stern look. "Is something wrong? You don't seem quite like yourself." She opened her mouth to reply, but then hesitated, the confused look back in her eyes. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded unsure. "I'm fine, I think. I'm on my way back from…" she hesitated again before finishing, "the library… looking for something to read over the Christmas holidays." She seemed to speak the truth, but a voice in the back of his mind insisted that something was off, that there was something she was hiding from him. Maybe she had been drinking. Maybe there was a stash somewhere in the library. With a swift movement, he bent close to her face and took a deep sniff of her breath to determine if he could pick up traces of alcohol – years of work as a Potions Master had perfected his sense of smell, and he had always been able to pick up on substance abuse that way. But what he detected on her breath had him recoiling in horror. Intermingled with the clean, fresh scent that was Miss Granger, there was another one – a disturbingly familiar, a disturbingly private scent. He knew immediately what it was, although every part of his being screamed that it was impossible, _impossible_!

"Miss Granger," he growled, "what exactly have you been up to the last hour? In detail, please." He watched her closely, and immediately noticed a deep red blush creeping up her neck.

"That is private." She whispered hoarsely.

"Miss Granger," he repeated, a warning tone creeping into his voice, "it is very important that you tell me exactly what you did during the last 60 minutes." He lifted her chin with his finger so she had to meet his gaze. "You _will_ tell me." He insisted.

…..

Hermione was breathless. Here she was, in the situation she had fantasized about, and realized how ludicrous her daydreams had been. As if her Professor would ever think to engage in sexual relations with a student! Especially not with her. What had she been thinking! Now, the thought that he might find out about her secret dreams and desires terrified her. She would not be able to sit in his class without melting into a mortified puddle ever again. There was no way in hell she would tell him anything about it. But to her absolute horror, when she looked into his eyes, she realized he had no intention to ask nicely. Her mind went into fight-or-flight-modus, and before her brain could catch up with her actions, the scene unfolded before her eyes.

"Legili-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted, sending his wand flying into a dark corner of the hallway.

Horrified by her own reaction, but unable to do anything else, she shoved at his chest and started running down the hallway in a fast sprint. She knew it was highly unlikely that he would pursue her before he had found his wand, and she could only hope it took him long enough to allow for her escape.

….

Severus Snape watched Miss Granger racing down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels. He made no move to follow her, and instead watched her until her lithe figure zoomed around the corner, then turned to search for his wand. He was still amazed and equally taken aback at her fast and very skilled reaction. One minute, she had appeared to be in a stupor, and in the next, she had turned into a magnificent creature of power. It had all happened in seconds. He had seen the moment when she realized he was about to perform Legilimency on her, and in a flash, she had turned into a fierce storm of defiance. She had whirled around, her wand suddenly in her hand, her hair whipping around her face as she had disarmed him with ease. Granted, he had not been prepared for any resistance, but still, it had been impressive. It must be some secret she was hiding.

He could not help a smirk playing around his lips as he wondered how long it would take her to realize she had left her backpack. And that horrible moment right after that, when she realized she would have to talk to him to get it back. His smirk deepened as he bent to pick up her backpack. As he strode back to his office, he wondered if there might be anything inside that could give him a clue as to what she had been up to...

….

Hermione Granger paced up and down the hallway leading to the dungeons. She knew there was no way she could avoiding speaking to Professor Snape if she wanted her backpack back, but the thought that he surely must have taken a look inside and seen her book on fellatio had her insides frozen in horror. How would she ever be able to stand his presence again? Knowing that her anxiety would only get worse with putting off the inevitable, she took a deep breath and approached Snape's office door. She gave it a sharp rap, and the door opened instantly. She slipped into the room and spotted him behind his desk, his black eyes glittering.

"Miss Granger! What a completely unexpected surprise visit." He drawled, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Professor Snape." She replied tersely, and decided to take a seat in front of his desk although he had not offered it to her yet. This was hard enough to do as it was, and she knew if she waited for him to speak, her courage would desert her.

"Sir, I believe you might be in possession of my backpack."

He regarded her calmly, not reacting to her in any way. She started to fidget. "Look – I just want it back. I need it for my studies."

A spark started to burn in his eyes, and he leaned forward as he spoke. "Your studies, you say. Remind me again what exactly you were studying this afternoon?"

Oh God. He had looked into her bag. He had seen the book on fellatio. Of course he did, you dimwit! Her brain chided her. There was never any doubt about it. It was silly to have hoped for anything else.

"Well, all my study notes are in it. The complete folder. And I wanted to do a bit of revising during the holidays…" she stopped speaking when Snape bent and pulled something out from under his desk, putting it in front of her.

"Is this the folder you were talking about?" He tapped on the folder, smirking at her. "Go ahead, take it. I wouldn't want to keep eager Miss Granger from her studies."

She looked at him, bewildered. "Umm… and my bag?"

"Of course." He bent again to retrieve something from under his desk. "Here you go."

She took her backpack, feeling a lot lighter than usual, and put her folder inside. Her books were missing. She glared at him. "Might I have my books back, please."

He dumped a pile of books in front of her. All her textbooks – but the one, the _only one_ that mattered right now, was still missing. She ground her teeth together. "I think there is still a book missing."

"Oh yes? Pray tell me, what was it about? I have so many books lying around, one might easily slip between the others." He gave her his version of twinkling eyes, which made her think of dark, dangerous places and had a shiver running down her spine. A very dark, very hot shiver that ignited the fire between her legs anew. Not that she had been able to think about anything else than hot sexual tension, or anyone else than Professor Snape since she had read that book.

She came to a decision. She could try to keep on dancing around the subject, which put her in a defensive position, giving him all the power – or she could just suck it up (as hard at it was, with her belly aflutter, but the damage had been done anyway) and try to hold her head high. Maybe she could make _him_ uncomfortable instead, she mused.

"Well, Professor Snape, seeing as you have obviously taken the time to go through my stuff, is there no book title that kind of… caught your attention? Something a bit out of the ordinary?" He did not reply, although she caught a look of apprehension in his eyes. He knew the tables had turned.

"And here I thought," she continued, "that this specific subject was of utmost importance to most men. But maybe you are not like most men in that regard." She tried to imitate Snape's twinkling, but wasn't sure if she managed to get the hot sparkle quite right.

A scowl appeared on his face for a second before she again faced a blank mask, but she had seen it. "So, do you think a second look under your desk is going to maybe result in finding said book, or should I go into detail as you suggested? You know I've always been a very keen student – I love to devour subject matter. I want to go really _deep_ into it, and just suck out all the information there is. I could give you a _blow-by-blow_ description, if you want." She leaned forward while speaking, and smugly noticed that he seemed to be frozen in shock. She slowly wet her lips with her tongue. "So, what do you say?"

He stared at her, frowning, irritation written all over his features. With a swift move of his arm, he pulled out the book and laid it on the table, face down, his hand still resting on the worn cover. She raised her hand to retrieve it, placing her fingers in the gaps left by his. Only her index finger was close enough to his to allow for their skin to touch. A flash of hot desire shot through her body at the feel of his warm, calloused finger against hers. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from uttering the sounds of need that wanted to escape her throat. As she slowly slid the book out from under his hand, she was careful to keep their fingers in contact, allowing her to trace the tip of her finger along the length of his. She did not look up to meet his eyes until she had stored the book in her bag, and tried to look composed when she finally did.

He looked thunderous, but under all those layers of irritation, anger and uneasiness, she also thought she spotted a spark of something burning in the dark pools of his eyes. She felt that tingling sensation between her legs grow stronger, and she had to resist the urge to rub her thighs together. She really needed to go before she could make more of a fool out of herself.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my bag. Good night, Professor." She turned and strode towards the door.

His voice stopped her. "Miss Granger, you have not been dismissed yet"

…..

He watched as she froze in the doorway, then slowly turned back to him.

"Please, have a seat. There is still one thing of importance to discuss."

He contemplated how much to tell her. He was very sure she had been obliviated, and he had an idea as to who it might have been, even if it didn't make the slightest bit of sense. He didn't know if she had noticed any aberration in her memories during the last couple of hours, but she was a smart witch, and it would not surprise him if she eventually worked out that there was something odd about them.

"Miss Granger, as much as I would like to put this behind us – and please believe me, there is nothing I would rather do, but it is extremely important – did you notice anything strange about your recollection of the events that occurred since you left the library?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "I clearly remember leaving the library, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. And then…" she trailed off, obviously trying hard to concentrate. "…there was this strange, unfamiliar taste in my mouth… not unpleasant, but unlike any food or potion I have ever known… it tasted of copper, salt and earth and magic… very appealing, in a way" He flinched at that, but she didn't notice. "…and then… you spoke to me in the hallway. But it feels like there should be more. It's like those floating specks in your vision – if you try to focus on them, they drift off and are impossible to catch. It's like that. There is an idea of something, but every time I try to focus on it, it's gone."

He nodded in confirmation. Everything pointed to her having been obliviated. And his sense of smell had not forsaken him, he himself had been heavily involved in the whole affair. As his own memories of the last days seemed perfectly regular and intact, he could only conclude that a future version of himself must have used a time turner to come back and… _FUCK!_ He thought, as his brain willingly supplied multiple imaginary scenarios where Miss Ganger pleasured him with fellatio. Was that really what had happened a few hours ago? And how in all of the world had his future self been able to get her to do it? To his knowledge, she had always despised him. Had he used Imperio on her?! And why, for Merlin's sake, would he travel back in time just to… to have Miss Granger perform… well, he could see why one would do that but… DAMMIT GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, SEVERUS! She's your student!

That was another problem of the whole affair. Ever since he had smelled himself on her breath, a certain line had been crossed in his mind. Never before had he thought about one of his students that way. Never had he even been tempted. But now, Miss Granger's image sprang up in his mind far too often, in far too private situations. He had to get rid of this problem right now, before it became too big to be contained.

"Miss Granger, I have little doubt that someone tampered with your mind. And unfortunately, it seems that this person has also tampered with time, as I have reason to suspect that it was someone using a time turner." He held up a hand as he saw that she was about to speak. "I will not divulge further information about how I know this, but believe me when I say that this is very serious. Changes in the natural course of time must be avoided at all costs. As you have said yourself, you are a keen and observant student, and the person who obliviated you has left too many clues. We need to erase more of your memories. I will take away your memories in between leaving the library and now."

She scowled at him. "But if you know about this, won't you endanger the natural course of time, too?" He gave her a small smile. "Yes, you're quite correct. Which is why I will remove my own memories of those events as far as it is possible for me to do that."

She gasped. "You can obliviate yourself?!"

"Not quite. But when I remove my memories, there is only a very generic recollection left in my mind. I can use my Occlumecy method to bury it behind other memories and attach trigger warnings, so that – should I ever come across them in the future by accident – the warnings will tell me not to venture further."

He took a deep breath and stood, rounding the corner of his desk to stand in front of her. "Now, prepare yourself!"

"Wait!" She cried, jumping up. "Just hold on for a second! I want to understand everything correctly before you start. After you are done, neither of us is going to have any recollection of what happened today in the hallway or here in your office?"

"Yes. That is what I said. You are indeed a very keen observer." He replied dryly.

She gave him _the look_ , but then continued, taking a step closer. "So everything we're saying right now, everything we might be doing right now, what we might be engaging in, will all be forgotten in a few minutes. Does it really matter then, what we do right now? If no one remembers it, has it really happened? Can we for once just do what our hearts desire?"

His throat was suddenly dry as he looked down at her, watching her moving closer until they almost touched. It was hard to breathe. "What is it that you desire?" He asked hoarsely.

Before he could react, she was pressed flush against him, her soft lips on his mouth. He was frozen in shock, but after a second instinct took over and his arms slid around her, pulling her closer, his lips moving with hers. She moaned into their kiss, and he slid his tongue along the open seam of her mouth, tasting her. She grew bolder, and soon she explored his mouth passionately with her own tongue. His body was on fire, and he could feel his erection pulsing underneath his robes. It was all so wrong, so terribly wrong, but it felt oh so right. She pressed herself closer, and he squeezed her bum, pushing her against his hard shaft.

Hermione gave a whimper of need, slid her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. She tilted her hips so she could slide her aching clitoris along his hard length and moaned with pleasure at the sensation, his erotic rumbling response in her ears. The sound of his dark, delicious voice, his lips nipping at the skin of her neck and the delicious friction between their bodies had her soaring to new heights. The pressure started to build and her movements grew more frantic. She felt the need to capture his lips one last time, and as she did, she felt the wave crest and her orgasm rip through her. His cock jerked against her folds as he came, too, and his blissful shout as he climaxed made her toes curl.

She clung to him, her heart racing in her chest, her body in a state of pure bliss. She uncrossed her legs and lowered them to the ground, but kept herself pressed close to him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly untangled her arms from around his shoulders, taking a step back. Their eyes met, and although she could see that he was trying to compose himself, he was still very much affected.

He cleared his throat. "That was very unexpected."

She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a small smile. "Was it?"

A frown appeared on his face. "Well, my impression has been that you have always resented me. And the way you've acted tonight leads me to believe I might have been mistaken. Have I?"

She looked at him, her heart beating against her chest in a mad dance. Then she reminded herself that he would erase his memories of this night, too, and she could finally speak her mind with him. "Yes, you have been very much mistaken. Granted, I tried my best to keep it from you, and I can understand how you might have come to that conclusion. You were a mean git a lot of the time, and so I paid you in kind. But – " she held up her hand to keep him from speaking when she could see he wanted to interrupt, "- but in truth, I was very attracted to you. Incredibly so."

He scoffed, clearly not believing her words.

"Well," she said, "if you don't believe me, why don't you have a look at what I concentrated on when I did my research this afternoon. I promise I won't disarm you again." She smirked at him, hoping she had not overstepped the line. But he did not seem to take offense.

"Are you serious? You're offering to let me perform Legilimency on you?"

She stepped closer, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. "Yes" she breathed against his lips, meeting his eyes in a challenge. She did not have to wait long.

"Legilimens!"

She felt him slip into her mind, combing through her memories until he found the ones of her poring over the book in the library. He tugged on the emotions underlying the memory, and suddenly, her mind was filled with her secret daydreams. And every single one was of him, of scorching, passionate kisses, the delicious friction of skin over skin, hands wandering to dark, eager places, her mouth trailing down the path of soft black hair leading down from his navel with hungry kisses, her tongue wetting her lips before sliding over…

He pulled out of her mind suddenly, breathing heavily. His pupils were dilated, and he stared at her in shock, rendered speechless.

She shot him a small grin. "Told you."

He cleared his throat. "Well, it was indeed a surprise. A very pleasant one, I have to admit. Although completely inappropriate, of course. For both of us. Yet, I cannot find it in me to regret what we have done – and it won't matter anyway, as neither of us is going to remember what has happened ten minutes from now. Any last words?"

She stepped closer. "I like you. I've always liked you. You're a very fascinating man, and I wish there was a future for us, because I know I will keep thinking of you that way, no matter how many memories you will erase or how many mean words you'll hurl at me in class, deep inside, there will always be this flame of desire, this need to be with you. Never doubt that. Maybe one day you'll allow yourself to open up to me." She pulled him close, giving him a last, sweet kiss full of desperation. "Goodbye, Severus." She whispered.

….

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his office. He was grading papers, but his mind was occupied otherwise. Something was off, something concerning the last few hours of his life. But when he tried to think deeper, his mind deflected his thoughts and he found himself incapable to concentrate on the problem. His mind wandered again to the most unusual feeling that sat deep in his stomach. It was a strange feeling of contentment, something very close to happiness, or bliss. He didn't know where it came from, but he decided it did not matter, as long as he was able to enjoy it. He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes, a small smile playing along his lips.


End file.
